Here's To The Loners
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: You and Aang are the Avatars sent to save the world. While things don't go exactly as according to plan you and Aang are always there for each other.


Here's to the Dreamers

A Avatar The Last Airbender imagine

You sighed looking out over the air temple. You couldn't help but smile watching as the bison flew through the sky. It was beautiful with the bright skies and shining sun highlighting the mountains. Your ears perked up at the sound of footsteps echoing behind you. You turned smiling brightly upon seeing it was Aang. "Hey." You said turning back to admire the view-not that Aang wasn't a great view-Aang came closer bumping your shoulder as he leaned over the edge. "Hey." He returned smiling at the view too.

"So what brings you to this side of the air temple?" He turned to look at you "Can't I just come to hang out with my best friend?" You shrugged pretending to think about it "I guess so. This part of the temple just isn't usually your forte." He frowned goofily "And what forte might that be?" You turned to him giving him your full attention "Oh you know, this side of the temple is more for those that dedicate their lives to flying." He shrugged still watching you "I love flying." You rolled your eyes "Oh really? You ready to dedicate your life to that specifically? No more little air balls to go around on." You laughed seeing him pause considering it. "Ok, I'll leave that to you." You laughed nodding "Sounds like a plan."

You both looked up quickly growing curious and a little serious as the gong rang signaling that there was to be a meeting held for all air benders. You both looked at each other before heading towards the door. Both pausing when you saw Gyatso standing there smiling gently at the two of you. "Gyatso? What's going on?" Aang was the one to ask as you stood watching nervously. "Follow me you two." He started to head down the hallway with you and Aang following behind.

"Where are we going?" You asked becoming more nervous by the second. "It will be fine. Just trust me." He turned giving you a reassuring smile. It gave you little comfort as you continued your walk. Aang reached out grabbing your hand and giving it a comforting squeeze making you smile and squeeze his back. You stopped in front of a large door that Gyatso opened using airbending (note it's not the one with all the Avatar statues. It's a different one). The three of you walked in seeing all of the other masters sitting in a circle seeming to be waiting for someone. "Aang Y/N there is something we must discuss with the two of you." The two of you nodded hesitantly sitting down.

"We have been watching the two of you since you were children, as soon as you picked up those four toys when you were babies. Aang Y/N you two are the Avatars." You felt the panic rise up in you…or it could have been excitement you weren't actually sure. "W-what do you mean? How can we both be the Avatar? Isn't there only one?" They looked at one another smiling awkwardly. "We don't' know how to tell you this but we honestly don't' have much of an answer for you. This hasn't happened before, this entire situation is very unusual. Usually we don't inform you of who the Avatar is until you reach the age of sixteen. There are threats being detected that the fire nation is rebelling. This means we need you ready for anything that might happen. From the information we have we believe that your bond as children and the closeness of your parents has somehow effected which of you would be the Avatar. It seems you both are splitting the responsibility. This is why you both excel in different areas, you two are meant to be the Avatar…together." The two of you looked at one another shock written across both faces, before looking at the others in confusion. "What do our parents have to do with this situation? Aang and I have never even met our parents."

Your parents were very close with each other especially your mothers. We believe that the closeness of your mothers while pregnant with you may have caused some kind of connection between you and Aang." You were shocked to say the least! Your heart was racing and you suddenly realized the life you had pictured was not going to be what came to pass…not that you really had a life figured out anyway. There was a long moment of silence as they allowed the two of you to soak in all the information being given to you before Aang asked the question on both of your minds. "Does this mean we're going to war?" The monks looked hesitantly from one to the next. "This means we must prepare for anything."

Your heart was beating so fast you thought it was going to jump out of your chest as you ran out the doors! You ran through the hallways of your home seeing it in a much different light, watching as memories that you were fond of as a younger child became grey leaving you with a much darker memory to replace it. "Y/N! Wait!" You could hear Aang running behind you trying to catch up but you didn't want him to see you cry. You didn't want him to see you like this! You had always been this giddy happy person! This isn't what you wanted him to think of you as. You didn't want him to be stuck with you. It was one thing to be best friends with someone but to be told you didn't have a choice was different. You didn't want this responsibility! You didn't want to learn the other elements! You were contempt with studying the one! What if you failed? It wouldn't just effect you it would affect everyone! You turned scared when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

Aang stared at you with concern in his eyes. He didn't say anything as he put in hand on your shoulder. It broke his heart to see you so disheartened, the tears streaming down your eyes made his heart shatter. He pulled you close not knowing what else to do. "We're going to be fine." You looked up at him doubt evident in your eyes "Do you honestly believe that?" He looked out at the scenery among you thinking through his answer. "I don't know. We've always been alright before. No reasons to think this time will be any different. The fire nation has gotten out of hand before and they turned out alright." You looked at him smiling slightly, a look of curiosity flashing across your features. "How do you do that?" "What?" He asked confused. "That thing where you just see the bright side to everything?" He shrugged "I have hope." You nodded curling against him. "I'm glad one of us does."

You both sat there quietly for what felt like an eternity just watching the waterfalls change color as the sun started to set. "We should probably get some sleep. We have training in the morning." You heard Aang say as his voice rumbled against your head. "Yeah, we should." Neither of you made an effort to move. "Aang?" "Hmm." You looked up "Thanks." He smiled at you "You too." With that the two of you slowly got up and headed in and took your separate ways.

100 years and five months later

You smiled fondly remembering how things used to be. Before the war started, before Avatar training, before knowledge and understanding of why things were the way they were, before your home was destroyed, before you and Aang ran. A tear slipped down your cheek as you thought about all the things you wished you could redo. It did occur to you that what had happened was fate. As much as you regretted your decision to leave and leave behind everyone you loved it had led you to where you were now. "Hey." You heard that oh so familiar voice. "Hey." You said quickly turning your head to wipe your tears. "Y/N?" You could hear the concern in Aang's voice as it got closer to you. You tried to pull away when he gently grabbed your arm causing you to look at him. He gently ran his thumb over your tears. "Why are you crying?" You shook your head refusing to look him in the eye.

"Y/N what is it?" You looked out at the ocean that you could see from the mountain the gang was camping at. "Aang was it our fault?" You looked over at him being able to see he wasn't sure what you're talking about. The corner of your mouth turned up. "The attack at home." Aang looked down immediately growing somber. The pain was evident in his eyes and it only made you feel worse to know you had put it there. "I don't know. If you could go back would you change it?" You stared ahead "I don't know, I think we're here for a reason and things are working out but what about the fact that we could have saved our entire family. We let down the people we were closest to! I can't help but think it was our fault. Or at least mine, I am the one that talked you into it."

"Hey don't do that." He looked angry. "We made that choice together. Either we are both taking blame or neither of us are." You shook your head "I'm the one that suggested it! You were going to stay and finish training and I threw you off course-""That's not true! If I didn't want to leave I wouldn't have." There was a moment of silence before you made eye contact with him. "Really? Could you really have lived with yourself knowing you had let me leave?" He paused frowning. "No." You nodded thinking you had your answer. "I would have told the monks and made you stay." You didn't really know why but you couldn't help but laugh. Aang looked at you baffled before joining in. The laughter echoing through the air and making things feel much lighter than they actually were.

It faded off when you realized something. Aang being Aang knew something was bothering you. "Things are so different now." You looked at him the torment inside you showing clear in your eyes. "I know." You could hear the pain in his voice. You leaned over resting your head on his shoulder, he put his arm around yours in response. "We'll be ok though." You sat up curious, "How do you figure?" He smiled a memory of the two of you flashing through his mind. "We always are."

Flashback

"Aang how do you do this!" You whined trying and failing time and time again to make the little stupid air ball. Aang laughed as he watched you fall on your butt countless times. He got off of his ball deciding to show you mercy. "Here you just need to hold your hands like you're holding the ball. Then feel the air between your fingers and morph it." You looked at him amused/ dead panned like 'How the heck do you make this sound so easy.'

He laughed offering you a hand that you gladly took. He stood behind you holding your arms so that he could you show you how to put your hands. "Alright so just close your eyes." He waited until he made sure you had. "Now curl your fingers like you can feel the ball in your hands." He watched as you did so seeing the slight differences in the air as you controlled it. "Ok, now just breathe, let yourself becoming one with the air fully." You laughed not being able to help it. "Aang I'm an air bender that excels in flying. I think I'm one with the air at this point." He chuckled with you "Yes you are, but this is different. You're not trusting the air to help you fly. You're trusting it to take you places with speed, to be a weapon at times, to have fun with, to chase with. It involves a lot more trust." You watched and listened as Aang talked. You loved the way Aang got passionate and involved when he talked, how his eyes sparkled when he got excited, how his words could catch anyone's attention. You loved Aang. He was your best friend. "Does that make sense?" You smiled nodding "It makes perfect sense." He nodded looking pleased with himself "Alright try again." You nodded taking a deep breath. Closing your eyes you pictured the air ball in your hand.

Aang watched in excitement as the ball formed perfectly in your hands. He leaned in closer "Y/N open your eyes." You opened your eyes to see the beautiful sphere of air circling in your hands. You gasped in excitement looking up at Aang smiling brightly. He shook his head thinking your excitement was sweet and how it was one of his favorite things about you. "I did it!" He laughed nodding his head "I know. I never doubted you." You smiled proudly before biting your lip. "Should I?" Aang smirked "Of course." You smiled in excitement before jumping onto your air ball and dashing off. "Woo hoo!" Aang laughed before forming his own air ball and chasing after you. The laughter between the two of you echoed throughout the temple.

Present Time

The two of you were on the ground laughing, remembering those fun moments of training. You remembered trying to stay serious during Gyatso's training lessons and failing miserably only to have Gyatso laugh with you. Or teaching Aang to fly and having to catch him multiple times. Those were the good days. You looked up at Aang as he laughed. Nothing had really changed when it came to your happy memories. The main parts of those memories were you and Aang having fun. You both still had your bending abilities and were going to learn more, and you still had each other. That's what really mattered. As much as you missed everything else, you couldn't do anything about it and they were nice memories. Besides you knew you would see your family again one day and until then you had Aang.

Aang looked over and saw you staring. "What?" He looked at you amused. You snapped out of your trance. "Oh nothing." He smirked "No it's something." You rolled your eyes. "Fine nosy, I just I'm always going to have you…and that's something to be happy about." He smiled at you brightly pulling you in for a hug. "Guess you're stuck with me." You rolled your eyes pulling him closer "Oh darn."

You both laughed until your heard the voice behind you. "Do I see a little love starting to form!" You both pulled away embarrassed seeing Sokka and Katara standing there smirking. "I have no idea what you're talking about." You stated sassily as the two walked closer. "Please, that hug was way closer than friends." You rolled your eyes. "Are you wanting a hug Sokka?" You said using a mocking voice. He looked at you rolling his eyes but not saying anything. "Aww you do? Come here!" He shook his head but was met with you tackling him and Aang and Katara soon joining in on the pile.

You all laughed from your spots on the floor. "I haven't had fun like this since I was a kid." Aang laughed "You still are a kid." You pointed to Sokka "You too." He rolled his eyes "Whatever." You all continued to laugh. "Is this what it was like when you were at the air temple?" You and Aang looked at each other smiling. "Yeah something like this." You and Aang would be fine, you two were the Avatars.

Authors note: So thanks for reading and please let me know if you'd like to see more from this show whatever that be! I"ll write whatever you want me to. I personally loved Avatar The Last Airbender and am really disappointed in the lack of imagines for the series. So with that said, I will hopefully talk to you all again very soon. Have a great night everyone!

"Zuko you must look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself." -Prince Zuko

Does anyone else find it hilarious that this is how Zuko interpreted Iroh's words of wisdom the entire show?


End file.
